For the use of batteries in applications with a high requirement for reliability, e.g., in vehicles, in which components of the brake or steering system are to be supplied with electricity, secure prediction regarding the instantaneous performance of the batteries is indispensable. It is, therefore, necessary to predict whether critical battery loading of the battery, occurring in the near future, can also be sustained.
For a battery, it is known (Willibert Schleuter: etzArchiv volume 4 (1982) issue 7, pages 213-218; P. Lürkens, W. Steffens: etzArchiv volume 8 (1986) issue 7, pages 231-236) to assume an equivalent circuit diagram whose parameters are trained by analyzing the battery response during operation, and which then makes it possible to predict the future response. To that end, it is necessary to register the voltage and current of the battery constantly, and process them, e.g., in a computer.
It would accordingly be advantageous to predict the likely voltage response of an electrical accumulator under given loading with an electrical current or an electrical power. To that end, it would be advantageous to have an equivalent electrical circuit diagram which, on the one hand, is accurate enough to describe details of the voltage response. On the other hand, it would also be advantageous to keep its number of free parameters, which need to be matched during operation, as small as possible to permit quick and unequivocal matching.